


Running Off Fumes

by HUNTER29



Category: Senran Kagura
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Lab Sex, Oral Sex, Potions, Vaginal Sex, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Haruka invites Y/n to help in her lab but after an incident with some chemicals there’s going to be a different investigation. Involving the body.





	Running Off Fumes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested idea.

When his friends invite him around to their place, Y/n is the kind of guy to be like "yeah sure whatever" but that rule doesn't apply to all his friends. One in particular being Haruka. When she invites Y/n around, well he knows something eventful is going to go on and not just because of the fact she is apparently a ninja. "Shinobi to be exact, but she does have a tendency to work with chemicals and potions and what she calls "medication" though it wouldn't be any a doctor would prescribe unless there was no other option. Yet regardless to all those issues Y/n did have a strong connection to the Shinobi apothecary nod is always happy (though ending regrettably) to help her out, with honesty it's always unpredictable what will be the outcome of each visit to Haruka.

Upon arriving at Haruka's "lab" she greeted him and instantly gave him his job to do. She isn't one for wasting time which is a fact Y/n learnt very quickly. They were simple tasks such as bring her the equipment she needed as she worked and move other items and equipment around the lab, sadly that did involve chemicals and potions. Yet still Y/n could never bring himself to just say "no" and maybe that was due to not only his respect for Haruka but also maybe his interest in her, maybe that's he's always willing to lend a hand as he gets to spend some time with her even if it's just as friends. Sometimes that's enough.

"Ok Y/n can you just put that crate over there please?" The green eyed Shinobi requested as she pointed to what crate she meant, "but be careful because I forgot to label them so the side affects are unknown" she warned as Y/n gave a thumbs up before lifting up the crate and started walking. It wasn't a simple task what with the messy state of the lab as when Haruka works she doesn't realise the mess she makes, another reason Y/n was there to help clean up but apparently this time he wasn't so thorough. He made it where Haruka wanted the crate before she asked him to put them away for her, didn't deem that difficult. With care not to drop any of the flasks Y/n took one from the crate and opened the cupboard where they were to be stored but that was when two other flasks fell and shattered on the floor, the two chemicals mixed to create a fuming concoction that Y/n inhaled a little of but not much as Haruka had quickly pulled him back.

The h/c haired male was a little woozy from the chemicals with Haruka saying for him to rest and that she was to blame as she was the last to use that cupboard so must have not stored the chemicals properly, she left Y/n to his rest as she returned to her work. The affects of the new concoction were starting as Y/n momentarily felt light headed before looking to Haruka with a large scale of desire suddenly taking over, therefore his next actions weren't fully conscious as he stood and approached her from behind.

The blonde haired female was scribbling down some notes when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist before a chin rested on her shoulder. She looked to see it was Y/n staring back at her to which she smiled asking "are you feeling any better?" The reply she got was of Y/n leaning into and suckling on her neck which wasn't what Haruka expected, but there was still more to come as she felt the male press against her back and that was when she felt it. Something was poking her and its origin was in Y/n's pants. "Oh now what's that poking me?" She asked with her playful side rising as one of her hands reached behind her to hold Y/n's head as he sucked in her neck, said male's hands then moved from her waist and up to her chest which was cladded in the jumper she wears often. "Mmm" Y/n hummed as he closed his hands around Haruka's chest making her gasp at the forwardness of his actions before giving a sultry laugh. "Getting a bit touchy there Y/n, I never thought you was so naughty" she mused before moaning at the groping of her breasts.

Y/n pressed himself further against Haruka until he was grinding against her and she was feeling his erection rubbing against her through the confinement and layers between them, then she felt a hand running up her skirt and over her panties with a swift motion before dipping inside and over her clit. The small sensation of pleasure started up more as Y/n rubbed Haruka's clit making her moan and push against his actions for more. "Oh, what's gotten into you? You're never this forward" she moaned before turning her head to capture as kiss between herself and Y/n, that was what led to Y/n plunging a single digit inside the Shinobi and start pumping rapidly resulting in streams of moans from the female in front of him. Haruka looked back to Y/n with a half lidded eyed smile before moving his hand from her chest to raise her jumper exposing her surprisingly bare breasts which he grasped a hold of again, kneading with more effort. Haruka wasn't able to hold back her moans but then again she wasn't even trying as she was rather enjoying how forward Y/n was being.

As he was pumping his finger inside her, Y/n dipped his head down under Haruka's arm before latching his lips onto the nipple of one of her breasts and started sucking as she ran her hand through his hair moaning praises to him. "Oh when did yiu get so forward? You've never been like this before" she moaned before realisation hit as she looked back to the chemicals with the conclusion they were causing this, for a moment and nothing more Haruka considered stopping this unsure if Y/n was really doing this with real affections but the way his touch mixed forwardness and a hint of gentleness. She couldn't bring herself to do it as well as the fact she was enjoying this too much. Her thoughts must have been deep as she never realised the rising release she felt until it was upon her and Haruka failed to hold back the loud moan as she came, coating Y/n's finger with her juices but her gave no sound of annoyance,

The thing Haruka felt was Y/n's hand on her hips again as his grinding halted to lean her over the desk she had her notes making her look back to him with her hands bracin the wooden surface, a smirk rose as she looked to the bulge in the male's pangs before asking "you want me like this? bent over my work desk? You reall do have a dirty mind Y/n and I like it". Her tone of voice was nothing less than sultry as she watched Y/n let his pants and boxers to ground freeing his strained cock before lifting her skirt and pulling her panties down to her thighs before readying to penetrate, his glance turning to Haruka for a sign of permission which showed his real thoughts of if she would allow this to go further. "Don't keep me waiting Y/n" she said which was enough consent for Y/n to plung himself inside Haruka not thinking until the resistance ripped away and the wince fell upon her face.

"I'm so sorry" he quickly apologised but was locked in a kiss with the Shinobi who broke back with a smile, "don't be, give it to me good enough and I'll want it again" she said with a wink which was basically saying "hurry up and fuck me". No complaint was made as Y/n started his thrusts that had a rapidness from the start. That was something Haruka was going to enjoy as she was never one for taking things slow, "oh that's oh Y/n, ah just like that" she moaned with approval to the male's actions but hell if he was to stop his efforts there as he thrusts were not only fast from the start but also rough. His hands gripping her hips as he pushed forward with strong efforts just to hear Haruka's moans as her own grip was on the side of the table which she was being pushed against each time their bodies connected, she loover back with a smile on her lips but quickly found Y/n's to lock his with hers in a deep kiss as he fucked her with little restraint behind him. The sounds resonating around the lab was of flesh hitting flesh and loud moans such as "don't stop Y/m give it to me just like that" from Haruka who leaned against the work desk only to arch up a moment later as she was struck with another orgasm from Y/n's efforts.

Momentarily, Y/n pulled out to pull Haruka up and spin her to face him wher he gripped on of her legs legs and held it up to wrap behind his back as the other remained in the ground whilst he thrusted back inside. On of his hands wrapping behind Haruka as he held her leg. The two of the stared deep into the other's eyes as the green eyed Shinobi cupped the male's face and kissed him with a ceep passion, her moans couldn't be muffled muc due to how hard his thrusts were. As they broke back from the kiss Y/n pulled Haruka into a standing embrace whilst still giving his best efforts into fucking her, nothing could stop his own rising end however and his groans were warning enough for Haruka to clench her grip on male before feeling his cum pumping into her with thick streams making her eyes widen.

There was little time to recover however as Haruka found herself laid flat on her back on the desk where he notes were brushed to the floor before Y/n pushed into her second entrance and started with no delay. "Oh you're so aggressive!" She unintentionally cried out as she felt Y/n's cock thrusting deep into her tightest hole still with a force and speed she wouldn't expect, "what chemicals were mixed together, I need to find out so I can get more of this" she moaned out whilst clutching at Y/n's shoulders pulling him close into another kiss as before he raised her legs over his shoulder. Haruka needed to learn what concoction was made to bring this side of Y/n out, his aggressiveness and his forwardness bringing high amounts of pleasure as her body writhed at each collision. His thrusts were rocking her body with such levels of bliss she couldn't keep herself from screaming, then suddenly she felt Y/n thrust deep and cum again without a warning before pulling back with a stagger.

Haruka pushed herself from the table so she kneeled down on the floor before him where she grasped his still hard shaft and pumped it, "you made me feel so good there Y/n, I'll let you cum one more time for that" she said in her sultry voice before kissing the tip of his cock and enveloping it in her lips. Haruka was bobbing her head rapidly whilst pumping her hand and swirling her tongue around the boy cock, her eye staring deep up into his as his hand ran through her curled hair with moans of pleasure from her actions before she raised her head off. "Don't worry I'm not stopping" she said with a smile before pumping her hand faster and faster making Y/n groan as he bucked forward cumming over Haruka's face and chest giving a thick facial that left him empty.

He staggered back again and felt to seat himself again as Haruka cleaned off the "mess" Y/n made before stepping closer and sitting in his lap where she kissed him again, she included her tongue to dance with his before pulling back, "you was amazing Y/n" she praised and he gave a coy laugh before a peck landed on his lips once more. "We should do this again sometime, find out what concoction made you like this and maybe" Haruka smirked as she leaned closer to his ear to whisper, "maybe we can get the others in in this" her voice was a sultry breath before she kissed his cheek. "I'll definitely look forward to next time" she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
